


An Unlikely Pair

by swanwithwifi (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Captain Swan AU - Freeform, F/M, Frankenwolf, Snowing - Freeform, captain swan one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/swanwithwifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan gets Killian Jones, a man she's never met, to be her escort to an Ex's wedding. Sparks fly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Pair

Emma Swan has had some bad breakups but the worst had to be Neal. She’s had her fair share of stalker ex’s and men who WOULD NOT GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT until it was quite pathetic. But her breakup with Neal was really bad. She’s gone into detail of it with Mary Margaret and Ruby and quite a bit with David. And they all said it might have been the worst break up EVER.

That’s why everybody was surprised when she got an invitation to his wedding. At first she was shocked, and then she was sad, and then she was angry. Why would an ex who she hasn’t spoken to in years invite her to his wedding? Was he flaunting it in her face? Was it a mistake? And should she accept?

“No. Do not let him control you. You don’t need to go to his wedding to,” Mary Margaret stopped and squinted at the (engraved) invitation “Tamara. Who the hell is Tamara? Not the point. There is literally no reason to go his wedding.”

“Or you could go with some smoking hot guy and make him so jealous but oh no he can’t turn back now he’s getting married.” Ruby had a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Yeah one problem I don’t have a smoking hot boyfriend. I mean I wish I did-” Emma stopped talking when she heard Ruby whisper “Don’t we all.”

“Ruby....you have a boyfriend...”

“Yeah but Victor’s not smoking hot.”

Emma ignored Ruby’s last comment.

“Why don’t you hire a male escort and pose with you for the evening?” Mary Margaret asked innocently.

The room went dead.

“Who are you?” Ruby asked in a serious raspy whisper.

“No, I’m serious! Or even just a friend. I could ask Dave if he knew anybody.”

When she stopped being flabbergasted, Emma started to consider the idea. “That’s not actually a bad thought. Does he know any actors?”

“I do, in fact, know some actors.” David answered, hidden from the girls’ view.

“David! I didn’t know you were here!” Mary Margaret turned her head backwards to accept a loving kiss from David.

“I got home early. Anyways, I do know an actor who is considered by many to be quite attractive. And he’ll probably be willing to be your plus 1 to Neal’s wedding, which by the way I am appalled he asked you to.” David paused and muttered inaudibly “Killian would never turn down a chance to spend an evening with a pretty girl.” David handed Emma his phone. “Here’s his number. You should ask him soon.”

\----2 Months Later----

Emma turned around in her mirror, evaluating her dress choice. It was a form-fitting red dress, to show of her figure. When it reached her waist it became looser an had a layer of black lace underneath it. “Too sexy?”

“Too sexy,” Mary Margaret replied.

“Definitely not too sexy,” Ruby argued. “You look great.”

Emma heard laugher downstairs followed by David’s announcement of Killian’s arrival.

“You ready?” Ruby asked with genuine concern.

“Why should I not be!”

 

Killian had seen pretty girls. He’d seen tons of pretty girls. One of the benefits of being an actor. But as Emma walked down the stairs, he realized that he’d only really seen one pretty girl. And that was Emma. There was a different look about her. A happiness. A glow. It sucked everything from the room and it all embodied her. She was everything.

 

The minute Killian came into her line of sight, she knew she had picked the right guy. The perfect guy, to be more specific. He was tall, and had a look of mysteriousness and darkness about him. And he looked damn fine in a tux.

 

“Emma meet Killian, Killian meet Emma.” Dave friendly pushed Killian forward towards her, and he shot a death glare back at him.

Emma smiled her beaming smile and extended her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Killian gulped a little and said: “Nice to meet you too.”

David quietly observed them, and then broke the silence. “Killian’s not often quiet. Must be new. Usually getting some innuendo in.”

More death glare.

\----A Few Hours later----

Emma had just sat through the most painful wedding she had ever been to. At one point Killian slid his hand into hers, and her heart had a mini stampede. Damn he was way too good looking for his own good.

“You might want to slow down on the champagne, love.”

Killian’s voice interrupted her from her tipsy daze.

“No I’m fine. This girl can hold her liqueur. I mean have you seen me at Whale’s parties well of course you haven’t ‘cuz you don’t go to Whale’s parties...” Emma trailed off and resumed looking into space.

All of a sudden the sound of a knife against a champagne glass rung out over the hall along with the refrain of “Kiss kiss kiss kiss kiss” obviously meant for the bride and groom.

Killian didn’t even know what he was doing, but the entire night he’s wanted to kiss Emma and it would make Neal mad and when everybody’s chanting kiss seemed like a good time to kiss somebody.

All of a sudden Emma felt Killian’s hand around her waist, pulling her up into a tender kiss. As shocked as she was, she instinctively slide her arms around his throat, pulling herself closer. The kiss became more passionate, and to everybody’s (especially Emma’s surprise), he dipped her down, still kissing her. After a loooooooong time went by (Emma couldn’t stop kissing him. He was a reeeeeeeally good kisser), they broke apart and bashfully smiled at each other.

The rest of the hall was still silent at this sudden act of affection.

\----A Few Hours Later----

“So, I’ll see you around?” Killian looked a little fidgety and shuffled his feet.

“Yeah. Don’t be afraid to drop by my apartment.”

“You got my number?”

“Yeah. Thank you so much for tonight. It was much, much better than I could have dreamed it to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a one shot!


End file.
